


Off Topic

by Lee_rebel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both of them are pining idiots, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Romelle are cute as hell, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, We dont do angst only pining idiots, hot topic AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_rebel/pseuds/Lee_rebel
Summary: It all started with an early morning trip to hot topic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to be when I was looking at cute meet fics to get some inspiration, and my dumb emo brain said they needed to meet at a hot topic. So here we go.

Typically Shiro would be fine with being up at this time if he went to bed at a semi normal time the night before, but last night him and Matt had stayed up to watch an anime that Lance had insisted that they needed to watch. Shiro couldn't even remember what it was about. All he remembered about it was two gay boys and something about crossdressing.

By the time Matt had gotten Shiro in the car it was already 9:30am.

"Matt, please explain to me where we're going and why are we going there?" Shiro finally asked while they pulled out of the parking lot of their apartment building.

"I need to get something, and I don't want to go alone." Matt stated without missing a beat.

Shiro just blinked at Matt for a moment before whispering, "you know what, I give up, I'm done." To himself as Matt continued to drive.

Matt made one stop on their journey to Matt's mysterious destination, and it was to get them coffee in hopes that it would help put Shiro in a better mood. It did indeed help make Shiro less grumpy.

It was 9:50 when Matt pulled the car into the parking lot of their local mall.

"You dragged me out of bed at 9am, after making me stay up all night with you, to go to the mall?" Shiro was questioning his and Matt's friendship.

"Well I'm sorry that I need to get a shirt with Ryoma's face on it!" Matt yelled as he struggled to get his seat belt unbuckled.

Shiro finally got out of the car when Matt was already halfway to the entrance of the mall. He had to do a light jog to catch up to Matt.

"Will you at least tell me what store we're going to?" Shiro questioned when He and Matt were standing in front of the directory.

"Nope!" Matt exclaimed as he started to walk further into the mall.

"You do realize that most of these places won't be opening for a bit?"

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't wait. I need to get my hands on this shirt." Matt paused as he double checked he was going the right way, "Anyways the store we're going to in opening in," he checked the time on his phone, "3 minutes."

Shiro couldn't believe that he was still Matt's friend. This was unbelievable. If he wasn't best friends/roommates with Matt he would still be in bed. Dammit, he wouldn't even had to still be in bed because he wouldn't have stayed up all night watching anime with Matt.

"Here we are!" Matt stopped short, causing Shiro to crash right into him. It took him a second to register where what he was looking at.

Hot topic, of course. The only store in the area that would sell merch for an obscure anime. The doors of the store had already been opened and Shiro was able to hear the music from outside of the store. Shiro hoped this would be a fast trip. He just wanted to go to bed.

Before Shiro could think of his bed once again, Matt had grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the store. The store was empty, except for two workers, but that's understandable since the store just opened moments ago. They had been immediately greeted by a very pretty blonde girl with her hair in pigtails high on her head. 'She looks like an e-girl' Shiro had thought soon after he saw her.Shiro was too distracted by her appearance to actually listen when she had said her name

'How can someone be so lively while still working in retail?'

Apparently She was a fan of the anime that Matt was here to get merch for, and the two of them were deep in conversation about it. Shiro walked away to try and busy himself because he knew it was going to be a long time until he was to head back home. He headed towards the pin area of the store, and this brought him closer to the registers. Sand at those registers was where the second worker was standing. He was shorter than Shiro, wearing black skinny jeans, a grey tee shirt that has Howl's castle from "Howl's Moving Castle" on it, and his black hair is mostly put up in a ponytail but his bangs still hung over his face covering most of it. He still took Shiro's breath away.

When he heard Shiro walk closer to where he was standing, he finally looked up from whatever he had been looking at. Shiro stopped in his tracks when their eyes meet. The worker's eyes were a beautiful deep blue, so deep that they almost looked purple. They had stared at each other for a moment before the worker started to speak.

"H-hi, welcome to hot topic. Is there anything I can help you with?" He said without breaking eye contact.

Shiro's brain took a moment to realize that he was supposed to respond.

"Ah, I'm all set. I'm here with my friend, he's talking with your coworker over there." Shiro said, and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder where Matt and the girl were still talking.

He looked towards where Shiro pointed, "Romelle! You're not paid to flirt with customers!" He yelled at her.

'So her name is Romelle'

"Sorry about her. She gets carried away. Do you know what they're talking about?"

"So obscure anime that My friend made me binge with him last night. I don't even remember what it's called."

"Okay then, you might be stuck here for a bit then. My name's Keith, if you need any help with anything just call me."

"Okay, Thank you." Shiro replied as he turned to rummage through the pin display to see if he can find anything that he likes.

It feels like it had been hours since they walked into the store. Shiro had a few pins that he liked in his hand. He looked around the store. Matt and him are still the only customers in the place. Matt and Romelle were still talking where Shiro had left them. He made his way over to where Keith was, at the register, to buy his pins that he found.

"Have any trouble finding anything?" Keith asked as he started ringing up the pins.

"Honestly, I didn't plan on being out of bed right now, let alone buying anything. But Matt just had to get here as fast as he could."

"You got to love people's dedication to shows. That's gonna be $8.35. Are you a hot topic member?"

"I'm not." Shiro replied.

"Would you like to sign up to be one?" Keith continued as he was putting the pins in to a bag.

"Yes, please." Shiro said barely a second later.

They went through the process of signing Shiro up for a membership, with Shiro peeking over his shoulder a couple times to see if Matt and Romelle are still talking. Which, they still where. He wouldn't want Matt to see how flustered the cute worker is making him.

"And there you go. All signed up." Keith peeked around Shiro's shoulder to where Matt and Romelle were, Shiro turned to look too, "She never stops. Honestly, I won't be surprised if she gives him her number before you guys leave."

And not a moment later Matt took out his phone and handed it to Romelle.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Shiromumblesd, just loud enough for Keith to hear.

"She's ridiculous." Keith and Shiro looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I hope you have a good day. And you're free to hang back here while you wait for them to be done." Keith finally said after they had stopped laughing.

They sat and talked while they waited for the other two to be done. They talked about Howl's moving castle and cute animals. After about 45 more minutes of Matt and Romelle rambling to each other, Keith had finally decided it was time for them to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm very much enjoying our conversation, but she's supposed to be doing things." Keith explained before he cupped his hands to make his next words louder, "Romelle get your butt back to work before I come out from behind this counter to kick it!"

Romelle then froze like a little kid that got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"I'm sorry. My fault!" Matt yelled before he whispered something to Romelle. Shiro looked back at Keith to see him shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

"It's like babysitting with her." Keith mumbled.

"Same thing when it comes to him." Shiro agreed.

As Shiro turned back to look at Matt and Romelle, he had been happy to see Matt walking towards the registers with shirt in hand, and Romelle was off doing something other than talking to Matt.

"Finally. I would like to get a few more hours sleep in before we go to movie night."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I needed someone to talk to about the show since you didn't care enough to actually watch it." Matt scoffed as he placed the shirt on the countertop.

Keith quickly rang Matt up, skipping his script because he wanted Matt out before Romelle was able to find him again.

Shiro had been thankful that him and Keith had the same idea of getting Matt and Romelle away from each other as fast as they can. As soon as Matt had his bag in his hand, Shiro was shoving him towards the door, thanking Keith and telling him it was nice meeting him. Matt of course yelled goodbye to Romelle, and her voice was heard replying from somewhere towards the back of the store.

"Time for home. Let's go, I'm tired." Shiro said as soon as they passed through the threshold of the store back in to the mall. They had made their way back to the car, the whole time Matt rambled on and on about Romelle. Shiro didn't even try to make it look like he was listening to him.

"Her eyes were so-" Matt paused when he realized that Shiro wasn't listening "Her boobs were so big!"

"Matt you can't just say that about a woman." Shiro sighed

"I know, I just wanted you to pay attention, and that's one of the few ways to get you to." Matt shrugged. "Also, we're in the wrong area of the parking lot, I was waiting for you to realize that, but you didn't."

"What the fuck Matt?" Shiro paused to look around and they were, in fact, in the wrong part of the parking lot. "I just want to go home! I'm tired!"

"Fine." Matt started to head in the right direction to the car. After a bit of walking they had ended up back at the car.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Matt asked as he unlocked the car for him and Shiro.

"Nothing's got my _panties in a twist_."

When in reality something had in fact gotten Shiro's panties in a twist, and it was the fact that he didn't get Keith's number before they had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this fic every Saturday

Shiro had woke up about an hour before movie night was supposed to start. When he got out in to the living room, he saw that Matt had already set up the mountain of pillows and blankets that they use for movie nights. Shiro noticed that Matt had also dragged out the two beanbags from his room and positioned them in front of the couch. Before he could ask Matt why he had dragged them out, Matt popped his head in to the living room from his room

"Don't forget, Hunk and Pidge is bringing some friends tonight for movie night."

"Do you know who?"

"Nope. They told me they were chill, and I trust Hunk when he says someone is chill. So, I ain't gonna question them."

"Okay then." Shiro paused, "Did you get that chicks number from Hot Topic?"

"Yeah," Matt already knew where Shiro was going to go with that question, "I asked if she wanted to come tonight, but she said that her friend has some surprise plans for their group tonight."

Shiro nodded, "Do you know what we're gonna watch?"

"I say we let the guests pick?"

"Agreed."

Matt stared at Shiro for a little bit before asking, "Did you get that emo's number? Because you looked like you two where having a good time talking. And like if you did, you should invite him." While he said the last bit, he kept raising his eyebrows to hint at something.

"I didn't. I was too busy making sure you didn't waste too much of everyone's time."

"So you admit that you did want to get his number?" When Shiro didn't answer Matt's question, Matt connected some dots. "That's why you were pouting in the car! You didn't get mullet man's number!"

Shiro sulked, and the only thing he could say was, "It's not a mullet."

"Damn Shiro, look at you! It's finally time for you to find someone."

Shiro didn't even respond, he just moved in to the kitchen to start getting the snacks ready for when everyone arrived.

"C'mon dude. Don't cold shoulder me like this."

\---------------------------------

Shiro had just stepped one foot out of his bedroom when there was a knock at the front door to the apartment. Matt was already close to the door so he was the one that opened it.

"Hel- Holy shit! Your friend is my sister!" Matt screeched.

Shiro turned to see who it was, and there stood Romelle with Pidge to her left and Hunk to her right. "Well look at that, you did get to have your new nerd friend join us." He said while he walked towards the door.

"Hi Shiro." Both Pidge and Hunk said in unison as they squeezed past Matt and Romelle, who are animatedly talking.

"Hey. Where's your other friend that was supposed to be coming?" He asked.

Pidge poked her head back out into the hall and grabbed something. That something turned out to be her other friend's wrist. "This is," she pulled then so they could be seen

"Aye, Mullet man!" Matt yelled.

Keith looked pissed to be anywhere near Matt, but that look went away as soon as him and Shiro made eye contact. "Hi again." He mumbled.

"Hey Keith." Shiro gave a small wave. "Matt, Romelle, I'm glad that y'all are very happy to see each other, but can we move this into the apartment to let Keith in and to stop annoying our neighbors."

Both Matt and Romelle looked at each other, nodded, and bolted into the apartment towards the living room. Keith moved in from the hall after they were out of the way and followed Pidge and Hunk as they headed to the living room. Keith and Shiro were the last two to enter the living room.

Everyone had grabbed themselves a seat. Matt and Romelle had taken the beanbag chairs, Hunk took the chair to one side of the couch, and Pidge took the chair on the opposite side of the couch. That left the couch to Keith and Shiro.

“By the way, we already decided to watch Howl’s Moving Castle.” Romelle mentioned as Matt was putting the DVD in the player.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Shiro yelled, “I’ve been trying to get Matt to watch it for the longest time, and it takes it for you to ask? Matt, I officially don’t want to be best friends. Pidge is my favorite Holt now.” He huffed as he sat down on the couch.

“I thought I was always your favorite Holt?” Pidge questioned

“Yeah, you have been, I just want Matt to realize how mad I am.”

Shiro noticed that Keith was hesitating on sitting down, so he patted the cushion next to him and Keith immediately started moving to sit next to him.

“Screw you, Shiro. It looked boring. And tonight we promised to let the guest pick, and they picked this.” Matt replied over his shoulder.

Before Shiro could respond, Keith spoke up. “You think Howl’s is boring? Says the guy who made his room mate stay up all night to watch an anime that he didn’t want to watch.”

“You told him about that?”

“Of course I did, we had plenty of time to sit and talk whilst you and Romelle fangirled over things together.” Shiro jabbed back.

“It wouldn’t be movie night if Matt didn’t get called out by someone for literally anything.” mumbled Hunk. 

Once they finally got the movie going, everyone quieted down and watched the movie. Well, almost everyone. Shiro had been watching something else. Instead of the movie, he watched Keith out of the corner of his eye.

About midway through the movie, Keith leaned over and asked Shiro if they had any drinks. Shiro nodded and motioned for Keith to follow him to the kitchen.

“We have a few different types of soda, water, and juice boxes.” Shiro listed off while he looked in the fridge.

“Do you guys have any beer?” Keith questioned from where he had been leaning against the counter.

“Nope.” Shiro replied, “Matt doesn’t like to drink, and I don’t like keeping alcohol in the apartment, not after the Pidge Mishap.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “The Pidge Mishap?”

“I had some hard iced teas in the fridge and Pidge thought they were regular iced teas.” Shiro scratched at the back of his neck, “And she kinda got plastered when she was 16. Now Colleen won’t let Pidge over if she knows I have any in the house.”

“Why haven’t I heard this story before?”

“She hates talking about it.” He smiled to himself as he thought back to that night, “She swore to never touch anything that could possibly get her drunk after that night. I still feel bad about it two years later.”

“Well then, I’ll take a juice box and a water.”

“You got it.” Shrio turned back to the fridge, pulled out Keith’s drinks and a can of soda for himself. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Keith nodded as he took the drinks. There was a pause of silence between the two men as they both opened their drinks and took a sip. “I was wondering if I would be able to get one more thing?”

“What is it you’re looking for?” Shiro rose an eyebrow.

“Your number?” Keith mumbeled in to his juice box.

“Of course!” Shiro half yelled, “I mean, yes. I was actually going to ask you if I could get yours before you left tonight.”

While Shiro was talking Keith had pulled out his phone and opened up a new contact for Shiro to enter his number and was holding his phone out. Shiro had quickly added his contact and handed the phone back to Keith. Not long after he handed it back, his own phone went off in his pocket.

‘ _ :) _ ’

Shiro added Keith into his contacts and then resumed talking with him.

\---------------------------------

Their conversation had kind of been like the one they had that morning, but this time they talked about more. Shiro told stories about dumb things him, Matt, and Pidge had done, Keith told ones of him, Hunk, Romelle, and Pidge.

They had been talking for so long that they didn’t notice that the movie had ended. They only noticed that it had once Hunk walked in to the kitchen asking where the spray bottle was. Shiro quickly grabbed it and handed it off.

“Spray bottle?” Keith said with a tilted head

“We have a spray bottle filled with water that we use when Matt and Pidge start fighting.” A beat after Shiro finished talking they heard Matt yelp. “It’s very effective at getting them to stop, but they still haven’t learned how to not start fights.”

Pidge stomped into the kitchen looking like a disgruntled cat, “I regret bringing Romelle.”

“She would have came anyways because Matt invited her, but she said she had plans.” Shiro quirked a brow.

“And then you stole Keith away mid-movie.” She gestured to Keith, who was perched up on the counter next to where Shiro was leaning.

“Actually, I stole him. I wanted a drink and then we started telling stories to each other.” Keith added. “Question, so I know its three years away, but I’m guessing you don’t want to go to a bar for your 21st?”

“You told him!” She screeched.

“I was explaining why there was no alcohol allowed in this household.” Shiro shrugged. 

Pidge didn’t even respond, she just stormed out of the kitchen yelling at Hunk that she wanted to go home and wanted to leave both Keith and Romelle there.

“If she does leave you here, which I doubt Hunk will let her, I can give you a ride home.” Shiro said before Hunk stuck his head into the kitchen.

“Um, I hate to cut tonight short, but Pidge wants to go home.” He turned to fully look at Keith, “She agreed to bring you home, but said she will not be speaking to you for the rest of the night.” And just as quick as he appeared, Hunk was gone.

The two men made their way back out in to the living room to say goodbye to everyone. When they were doing goodbyes, Shiro noticed Matt give Romelle a kiss on her cheek. 

‘That’s probably why him and Pide started to fight.’

And the next thing he knew, the apartment was empty except for him and Matt. the two of them quickly cleaned up without talking to each other. After everything was cleaned up, they retreated to their rooms.

As Shiro had finished putting on some pajamas, his phone when off

‘ _ Good night, Shiro _ ’

‘ _ Good night to you too, Keith _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The straights are meddling and no one is really complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is up later and shorter than normal, but it's here.

The next morning when Shiro went out to the kitchen to make coffee he found Matt on the phone with the biggest smile on his face. They nodded to each other as Shiro passed by him to start making his coffee.

“Okay, yeah. I can be there in 15 minutes. Yup, I got him. Bye.” Shiro could hear Matt quickly say into the phone before hanging up. “Shiro stop making that coffee and go get your ass dressed. We’re going out to breakfast.”

Before Shiro could say anything Matt had bolted out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. Shiro shrugged and went back to his room and threw on a simple black tee shirt and dark wash jeans. He grabbed his black sneakers and slipped them on. He slipped into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and style his hair. He was finished before Matt was, which was typical for the two of them. While he waited for Matt to finish, he sent a quick good morning text to Keith hoping that he was up, and thankfully he was.

\---------------------------------

They made it to the breakfast place in just under 15 minutes, and not once during that time did Shiro ask why they were going to breakfast, or with whom they were meeting. He was just going with the flow that morning.

“So can I know why we’re here?” Shiro finally posed when they we’re getting out of Matt’s car.

“Um, so we can get breakfast, duh.” Matt replied but it didn’t feel like he was telling the full truth to Shiro.

“There’s something else. Another reason-”

“Hey look!” Matt quickly pointed towards the outdoor seating, “It’s Romelle and Keith!”

Sure enough there was Romelle and Keith sitting at a table for two, and they looked to be arguing over something.

“I knew there had to be another reason.” Shiro mumbled as Matt dragged him over to where their friends were seated.

“- slick, I heard you on the phone in the hall before you knocked on my door.” Keith was scolding Romelle as Shiro and Matt approached the table.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know you two would be here!” Matt exclaimed.

Shiro and Keith shared a look before Keith spoke, “You guys planned this. Don’t act like you didn’t, y’all terrible liars.” Shiro nodded in agreement.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Romelle quickly muttered as she stood up, “I have an idea. Since you two seem to be mad at Matt and I over nothing, Shiro take my seat, and I’ll go sit somewhere with Matt.” She then proceeded to grab Matt's wrist and ran inside with him trailing behind her.

Shiro and Keith stared at each other for a moment before the both shrugged and Shiro took a seat in the vacant seat across from Keith. 

“I can’t believe them.” Shiro started, but paused, “Actually, no, I can believe it. But I don’t think it was Matt’s idea.”

“Oh, no, yeah, This was all Rom’s doing. I could hear her on the phone right outside of the door to my apartment. Like I said she ain’t slick.” Keith added

“Since we’re here, do you want to order something?” Shiro asked, “Unless if you don’t want to, that’s okay too.”

“I would love something to eat and a coffee. She dragged me out of my place before I could even caffeinate myself.”

“Okay, tell me what you want, and I’ll go order it.” Shiro handed Keith a menu and picked up one for himself.

After a few minutes Keith told Shiro what he wanted and he went inside to place their order and pay. While he waited for the girl to finish totaling up the order, Shiro tried gave Matt and Romelle a death glare, but they were in their own little bubble.

Shiro grabbed his and Keith’s coffees and returned to his table. “Please tell me that they’re dating and not just being gross for the sake of ignore us.” Shiro muttered when he sat back down.

“Yeah they are.” Keith took a sip of his coffee, “Apparently they were making out during the movie and that’s why the Holt siblings started fighting. Pidge said something about how Matt steals all of her friends.”

“Not this again.” Shiro sighed

“Again?”

“Yeah, Matt became good friends with one of Pidge’s friends a few years ago, and he hangs out with Matt more than he does with Pidge because him and Matt have a weird bromance that I still don’t understand.”

“Wait, which friend?” Keith quirked an eyebrow.

“Lance.”

“Hold up! Matt is the person Lance keeps ditching us for?”

“Wait you know him?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Yeah, he was the once that introduced Pidge and Hunk to me and Rom. When Pidge started working at the coffee shop with him he dragged her to one of our ‘parties’” He put air quotes around the word parties.

“Parties?”

“They’re literally just all of us hanging out in one of our apartments and we play games. Typically it’s us having Mario Kart tournaments.”

“So that’s why no one is free on Friday nights.”

“Yup. You and Matt should come to our next one.”

“That would be nice.” Shiro smiled, and before he could say anything else, their food was placed in front of them.

They ate in comfortable silence. They were nearing the end of their meal when Matt and Romelle walked out, Romelle waited near the edge of the outdoor seating, while Matt walked over to the table. Without a word Matt put his car key on the table and walked back to Romelle. Just a fast as they appeared they were gone. Shiro and Keith both looked from the key to each other and then back to the key.

“Well then.” Shiro said as his phone went off in his pocket.

Ratt: ‘ _We’re going to Romie’s apartment. DO NOT crash my car_ ’

“What do you want to do? I can give you a ride back to your place if you want.” Shiro offered.

“Do you want to go watch a movie or something at my place?” Keith asked with a faint blush.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“I am going to warn you now, I have a dog who is very big and thinks that he’s a lap dog.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

With that they finished their breakfast and brought their dishes back inside and headed to Matt’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys spent the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that instead of posting the chapters at like 2am on Saturdays like I have been, I'm going to be posting them around 9-10pm est.

They spent the drive to Keith’s discussing what movie they were going to watch, which turned in to them debating on if they should watch a movie or start binge watching  _ The Umbrella Academy  _ because Shiro has never watched in.

“Of course you watched it. It’s nerdy and Gerard Way was involved.” Shiro jabbed as Keith was unlocking the door to his apartment.

“First, rude, I’m not that emo. Second, I watched it because I read the comics when I was in high school.”

“No that emo? Really? Keith, you work at Hot Topic.”

“I work there because I need money and they were hiring. And look at Rom, she ain’t emo, and she was there before me.” Keith paused to take his key out of the door, and grabbed the knob, “Warning you again about my dog. His name is Kosmo , and is as tall as me when he’s standing on his hind legs. He will insist on trying to sit in your lap.” 

Shiro nodded, “So he’s just a big baby?”

“Practically.” And with that Keith opened the door.

Shiro stepped in to the apartment, and as soon as the door clicked shut he heard claws clicking against the floor. And Kosmo came around the corner, pausing to assess Shiro before happily trotting over to him and demanding to be pet.

“Hey Kos.” Keith quickly patted Kosmo’s head before moving in to the living room, leaving Shro and Kosmo in the front hall. After a few minutes of Shiro giving Kosmo love in the hallway, Keith finally called out to them. “Are we going to watch something or not?”

Shiro made his way towards where he heard Keith’s voice with Kosmo following close behind, “Yeah, Yeah.” He sat down on the opposite side of the couch from where Keith was sitting. Kosmo hopped up in between the two and tried to fit his whole body onto Shiro’s lap, just like Keith said he would. “You weren’t lying.” Shiro mumbled.

Shiro was to busy trying to make sure Kosmo didn’t hurt either of them, he hadn’t realized that Keith had his phone out and was recording him. “This is too good. I don’t know which is better, Kos trying to sit on your lap, or Kos trying to sit on Pidge’s.” And that’s when Shiro noticed what Keith was doing and gave him a look that said ‘ _ Really? _ ’. “What? I get videos everyone their first time that they meet Kosmo.”

“Does that count as hazing?” Keith shrugged at the question,“Can we please just watch something now?”

Keith didn’t say anything, he just grabbed the remote and pulled up Netflix, and soon he had The Umbrella Academy pulled up.

“This is what we’re watching and you can deal with it.” Keith stated and then hit play.

\---------------------------------

By episode four Shiro was fully engrossed in the show, that he hadn’t noticed how much their seating arrangement had changed.

Shiro was leaning against the arm of the couch, with one arm resting on the back of the couch. Kosmo had changed the way he was laying to having his head in Shiro’s lap and the rest of his body on the space next to Shiro. And Keith had moved to be laying down with his head on Kosmo and his legs over the arm of the couch. 

The credits for episode four were starting to play when Shiro’s phone went off. When he checked it he saw it was Matt saying that he wasn’t coming home that night and to eat dinner without him.

“Is he fucking kidding me?” Shiro sighed

“Who?” Keith asked, turning his head to look at Shiro.

“Matt.” Shiro quickly typed something back to Matt, “We usually get our favorite take-out and watch cooking competition shows on Sundays, but he just told me he’s not coming home tonight. So, he’s blowing me off for Romelle.”

“Wow. both of them blowing us off today.” Keith sat back up and checked the time, “It’s a little past noon, do you want to get lunch? If you don’t that’s-”

Before Keith could keep rambling on Shiro answered his question, “I would love to.” 

They both just sat there smiling at each other for a few seconds before they started discussing what they wanted to do for lunch. They decided on having something delivered so they could keep watching the show.

They ate, they joked, they bonded, and suddenly it was the last episode. It had been ten hours since they started their binge watch and neither of them had realized it because they had been enjoying each other's company so much.

“”Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I wasted your day off.” Shiro said once he looked at the time.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m actually really happy that we did this. I probably would have spent the day doing nothing.” Kieth stretched before he spoke again, “But it’s almost time for Kosmo’s long walk.”

“Would I be able to join you two?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to, and maybe grab something to eat since Matt ditched your plans.” 

“Sounds like a perfect night.”

\---------------------------------

It was around 9:30 when Shiro got back to his apartment, and he was pissed at what he found there.

“I thought you were coming home tonight?”

“I said that in hopes that you would spend more time Keith.” Matt shrugged as he ate Shiro’s left overs from his lunch with Keith, “But I was out until about ten minutes before you got home.”

“Why did you want me to spend more time with Keith?”

“Because you obviously like him, and he like you. Might as well try to get y’all to stop pining.”

“First, Keith and I have known each other for like a day and a half. Second, He doesn’t like me. He’s just really nice.”

“So you admit you like him?” Matt raised an eyebrow

“We’ve been over this before, Matt.”

“You’re hopeless.”

Shiro didn’t respond, he just walked to his room and ignored Matt for the rest of the night. 

He of course he told Keith about the fact the Matt lied and was home before Shiro was, but he intentionally didn’t mention why Matt did it or the fact that he like Keith.

Keith: ‘ _At least we got to spend the day together, and you got to see one of the best shows._ ’

Shiro went to sleep with the biggest smile that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is mostly filler and some background info, and a whole lot of Shiro smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another week of Sheith.

Shiro's week flew by after his day with Keith and before he knew it, it was Friday night. It being Friday ment movie night was the next day. Pidge never mentioned bringing Keith and Romelle to this weeks movie night, especially after how last week went. Shiro assumed that Matt was going to invite Romelle, so he took it upon himself to invite Keith. It was around 10pm when Shiro finally worked up the courage to text Keith. Which he found weird because he didn't have any problems randomly texting Keith all week.

Shiro:  _ Hey, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night? _

Keith:  _ I am, why? _

Shiro:  _ Tomorrow is movie night, just like last week. And I wanted to let you know that you're always invited, even when Pidge is being a brat about it. _

Keith:  _ Same time as last week? _

Shiro:  _ There's never really a set time, we start once every one shows up. But we typically start around 7 like we did last week. _

Keith:  _ So if I showed up earlier, would I be able to hang out? _

Shiro:  _ Of course you could. _

Keith:  _ Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow night. _

Shiro:  _ See you tomorrow night. _

Keith:  _ Goodnight, Shiro. _

Shiro:  _ Goodnight, Keith. _

Shiro wasn't paying attention enough to notice that Matt had left the room.

"What's gotten you all smiley tonight?" Matt asked as he plopped back down on the couch.

"Keith's coming to movie night again." was all that Shiro could say.

"I'm not telling Pidgeon."

"Why? Because you invited Romelle?"

"No." Matt paused, and then quietly whispered, "yes."

"She can't get upset by it, She knows we have an open door policy in this apartment."

"Except for Lance." Matt added

No matter how chill Matt and Shiro are with people just showing up at the apartment when at least one of them is home, there is one person they won't let come over without a heads up. Lance had his open door privileges revoked after he showed up one day when Matt was working from home and Shiro was out, and ate all of their food because Matt wasn't able to babysit him.

"Yes, except for Lance." Shiro confirmed.

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence with the TV as background noise. Around 11pm Matt finally said his goodnight to Shiro and then disappeared into his own bedroom. Shiro followed suit soon after. But he never lost that smile that he had from telling to Keith.

\---------------------------------

Shiro woke up to his phone notifying him that he had a text. It was a quarter to 9 in the morning, and he couldn't think of who he knew would be up at that time. As he was about to go back to sleep his phone went off again. Once he finally checked it and saw that it was Keith, he was wide awake.

Keith:  _ I hate to bother you, but I was running behind this morning and I wasn't able to grab my coffee on my way to work. Would you be able to bring me a coffee? _

Keith:  _ If you can't that's totally understandable, but it would be awesome if you could. _

Shiro was already getting out of bed and grabbing clothes to put on as he typed out his response to Keith.

Shiro:  _ Of course I can. Do you have a preferred place that you want it from? _

Keith responded with in moments.

Keith:  _ Anywhere is fine. As long as there's creme and sugar in it I'll drink it. _

Shiro:  _ Okay then. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. _

\---------------------------------

Shiro was true to his word, he was walking up to Hot Topic as Romelle was opening the store front.

"Well look at who it is. What can I do for ya, Shiro?" Romelle said over her as she walked back towards the registers.

"Keith asked-" Shiro couldn't even finish his sentence before Keith ran out from the back room.

"Shiro! You're a lifesaver!"

"Coffee for you," Shiro handed Keith his coffee. After he took his cup, Shiro held out a brown bag, "I also grabbed you a breakfast sandwich because it's not good to just have coffee from breakfast."

"Shiro, you didn't have to do that." Keith mumbled as he took the bag from Shiro.

"Eat, please."

"What the fuck is happening?" Romelle murmured from her place off to the side of them.

"I didn't have time to grab my coffee this morning, and I asked Shiro if he could." Keith responded as he sent down his coffee on the counter and took out the breakfast sandwich.

"Hey Romie, Matt said you were coming over tonight, right?" Shiro asked to get Romelle's attention so Keith could eat in peace.

"Yeah, he was saying something about an open door policy, which I don't really get."

"Our apartment has an open door policy, which means as long as one of us is home you can just show up unannounced. Lance is the only one that had that revoked because he ate all of our food once. And it part about one of us doesn't apply to Pidge."

"Why doesn't it apply to Pidge?" Keith asked before he took a sip of coffee.

"Because she stole our spare key and made a copy. And no matter how many times we take it away she just gets a new one." Shiro shrugged as he leaned his hip again the counter.

"Speaking of tonight, I get out of here around 5:30, and I was planning on just heading straight your place." He brushed the crumbs off of his fingers as he spoke, "Do you want me to get dinner for us? Or if you and Matt have plans for dinner that's-"

"He's free because I'm snagging Matt for dinner after my shift." Romelle cut in. Keith turned to look at Shiro hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course, that actually sounds nice." Shiro's smile grew a tiny bit, "You pick whatever you want."

"Okay, I'll text you when I pick and then you can tell me what you want so I can grab it." Keith nodded.

"Sounds good."

Shiro spent another 45 minutes in the store talking to Keith and sometimes Romelle when she joined their conversation. He left with a smile that never left his face once that entire time he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night part 2: the remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sheith Saturday
> 
> Also, note to anyone who likes Viktuuri, please read the notes at the end of this chapter

"Hey, I'm home." Shiro called out in to the apartment. 

"Hey dude." Matt was in the living room, sprawled out across the couch. When Shiro sat down in the chair closest to Matt's head, Matt spoke again, "Hey, I'm going out to dinner with Rom before movie night."

"I know, she told me. Keith is gonna grab us dinner and chill here after his shift."

Shiro was really starting to think that Matt and Romelle are really trying so hard to get him and Keith to spend time together. He's not going to complain, he likes Keith's company. Was it because Matt thinks Shiro needs more friends? He's voiced that opinion a few times before. Does Matt and Romelle want their best friends to be friends? Because Shiro would say that he and Keith are friends. Like Keith must feel like they're friends too, he felt comfortable enough to ask if he could come over earlier than everyone else to hang out with Shiro.

"Don't worry about setting up, Pidge and Hunk can't make it this week, Hunk's family is in town and Hunk want to have a big family dinner." Matt interrupted Shiro's thoughts, "So just us, Romie, and Keith."

"Okay, do you want us to pick a movie?"

"No I picked one yesterday because Rom hasn't seen it." Matt had a look on his face that looked like something mischievous, but not quite.

Shiro stopped listening to Matt after that. And he decided that we would text Keith to tell him that Pidge and Hunk won't be there.

Shiro:  _ Hey. Heads up, it's just gonna be Matt, Romelle, you, and I tonight. _

He was surprised when Keith responded quickly.

Keith:  _ No Hunk and Pidgeon? _

Shiro:  _ No, Hunk's family is in town, that means big family dinner. _

Keith:  _ Do you know what movie we're watching? Rom says she knows but she won't tell me. _

Shiro: _ Matt won't tell me either. _

Keith:  _ Well shit. _

Keith:  _ Also, do you want me to grab Chinese for dinner? Because I'm kinda craving it. _

Shiro:  _ That sounds perfect. _

Keith sent Shiro the link to the online menu and Shiro quickly sent what he would like.

"Who ya texting? Is it Keith?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have other friends than Keith." Shiro jabbed back.

"None that make you smile like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling like an idiot, Shiro." Matt finally sat up, "You know that doofy smile that Lance gets when he talks to Allura?" Shiro nodded with a brow raised, "Yeah that's the same smile you have on right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're getting defensive, you're definitely talking to Keith." Matt stood up from the couch, "While you flirt with your little emo, I'm gonna go take a nap and then get ready to see my girl. So leave me alone." And then Matt was in his room door shut, and Shiro was left dumbfounded where he sat.

Did he really get that look that Lance gets when he talks to Allura? Does he have a crush on Keith? If he does, would Keith feel the same way?

\---------------------------------

Keith had gotten to Shiro and Matt apartment around 6 with their food. But now it was 7:30, the food was gone, Matt and Romelle weren't back yet, and Shiro and Keith were laying on the couch in a similar way to the way they did on Keith's couch almost a week ago. Except this time, since they didn't have Kosmo in between them, Keith's head was resting on Shiro's lap. They started watching  _ Stranger Things  _ on Netflix from season one because Keith had never watched it. Midway through episode two when the front door of the apartment swung open and Matt practically dove onto the couch on top of Shiro and Keith, but he didn't stay on the couch for long because both Shiro and Keith shoved him off

"Dude what the fuck?!" Keith screeched.

Matt raised a brow, "Oh, what's this?"

"What's what?" Shiro shot back.

"Are you cuddling?"

Both Shiro and Keith looked at eachother and the way that they were laying together. They both moved so that they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. There still wasn't much room because it was more like a loveseat than a couch.

"Let's get this movie night started shall we?" Romelle said from where she was leaning against the wall behind the couch.

Soon enough, Matt and Romelle dragged the beanbag chairs out of Matt's room so they could be close to each other because Shiro and Keith refused to move from the couch. The movie Matt had chosen was  _ Ten Things I Hate About You _ . Of course he chose a romcom.

The whole movie Matt and Romelle had been cuddling and giving each other small kisses every once and awhile. Keith and Shiro had moved again. It started with Shiro placing his arm of the back of the couch, then a little bit later Keith moving to be leaning against Shiro. It was a little over a third of the way through the movie when Shiro had realized that he was playing with the ends Keith's hair; but once he noticed, he couldn't stop thinking about how soft it was. Shiro decided to be brave, and try running his hand through Keith's hair. He gave himself a small pep talk and then went for it. He was glad that he did because Keith had let out a content sign and relaxed further into Shiro's body.

They spent the rest of the movie like that. Keith cuddled up against Shiro's side, and Shiro playing with Keith's hair. But what Shiro didn't find out until about ten before the movie was over, was that Keith had fallen asleep like that. He was so captured by Keith's soft features that he didn't see the Matt and Romelle were staring at them.

He was snapped out of his trance but Romelle saying, "Ask him out already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)
> 
> This August I'm going to be doing 1k a day, and I'm going to be writing a sugar daddy Viktuuri fic for it, so if you're interested in that, I'll be posting that at the end of the month, and posting progress updates on my Twitter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night ends and our boys make plans for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sheith Saturday.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than my usual, but I didn't want to start a scene and end not finish it.

"Ask him out already."

"I just can't ask him out." Shiro whispered back at her, "What if he doesn't like me back."

Romelle gave him the most flat look she could muster, "Trust me, he does."

"How do you know that."

"Because I'm his best friend." She took and deep breath as she moved so she was facing him head on, "It's hard to get Keith to talk to people. It took months to get him to talk to me outside of work. But you clicked right away when you first met. Then you two disappeared midway through movie night last week. The whole ride back to his apartment he couldn't stop smiling at his phone. For fuck sake, he spent almost all of his day off with you after only knowing you for 24 hours."

"You guys were the ones that abandoned us." Shiro shot back.

"And you guys wouldn't have talked if we didn't."

"Yes we would have."

"They would have." Matt decided it was time to cut in, "Shiro would have talked with him, and has talked to Keith any time he has free time. But as you can see he won't make the first move."

"Matt, not helping." Shiro sighed

There was some silence, and then Romelle spoke up, "I think it's time for me to go home."

"Let me get my keys." Matt said as he stood up and helped Romelle up from her beanbag. He pointed a finger at Shiro, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah. Drive safe." Shiro mumbled while looking down at Keith.

Three minutes after Matt and Romelle left the apartment, Shiro finally decided it was time to wake Keith up from his slumber. But he didn't want to, he looked so peaceful when he slept and Shiro didn't want to disrupt his peace.

It's now been 15 minutes since Matt and Romelle left, and Shiro still hasn't woken Keith up. Shiro finally bit the bullet and shook Keith's shoulder a tiny bit.

"Hey, Keith. The movie is over." No response, so Shiro shook him a little harder, "Wakey wakey. Time to get up." Keith grumbled a bit this time and started to rub his eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"How long have I been out?" He asked with a yawn.

"I honestly don't know. Movie ended about 20ish minutes ago. Matt left to take Romelle home." Keith didn't even respond, he just sat up and stretched. "Do you want some coffee? I don't want you to be falling asleep behind the wheel."

"A coffee would be nice."

As Shiro was making Keith's coffee, his phone pinged with a text

Matt:  _ hey, not coming home. Rom asked me to stay the night. See you tomorrow. _

Shiro:  _ Be safe, don't be dumb. _

After Shiro brought out a cup of coffee for each of them. and they agreed to continue watching  _ Stranger things _ until Keith felt awake enough to drive. They finished episode two when Keith was ready to go home.

"Do you want to come over again tomorrow?" Keith asked without looking up from his mug, "We can do what we did last week again. Get breakfast and then hangout watching Netflix at my place."

"I'd love to. Do you want to go to the same place we went last week?" Shiro was smiling so big right now, "or I can grab it to go and we can eat it at your place?"

"That sounds like an amazing plan. And I think Kosmo will be happy to see you again. You're the only person that has been able to fit all of him in their lap." Keith giggled thinking back to the video of Shiro and Kosmo.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"See you tomorrow." With that and a big smile Keith left the apartment.

Shiro was moving the beanbags back to Matt's room when his phone went off again.

Keith:  _ Good night, Shiro. _

Shiro:  _ Good night, Keith. _

\---------------------------------

It was 9:30 when Shiro had gotten to the breakfast place to pick up his and Keith's order, with an extra pancake for Kosmo. And Shiro wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings until he heard

"Hey dude, where's your loverboy?"

He turned to see Matt and Romelle sitting in the same booth that they were in last week.

"First, I don't have loverboy. Second, if you're talking about Keith, he's at his apartment." 

Both of them gave Shiro a disappointed look. And before the conversation could continue, the girl behind the counter handed Shiro his order.

\---------------------------------

Shiro:  _ I just grabbed breakfast, should be there soon. _

Keith:  _ Okay. I forgot to shower after I got home last night, so I'm about to hop in. Don't worry about knocking, the front door is unlocked for you. _

Shiro:  _ See you soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming close to the end while the boys make progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry for this being late. If you follow me on twitter you already know why, but for those who don't, one of my friends is moving on the 27th, and we had a party for her.

When Shiro got to Keith's apartment, the door was unlocked just like he said. He was closing the door when his back was hit by a wall of fluff.

"Hey, Kosmo." He gave the dog a quick pet after he turned around. "Keith, I'm here!" He called out, but there was no response. As he moved further into the apartment he could hear the faint sound of the shower running, confirming that Keith was still in the bathroom. While Shiro waited for him, he set out their breakfasts on the coffee table.

After he got his and Keith's breakfasts all set, he started feeding Kosmo small bits the pancake Shiro got him. He was giving him the last bite when the bathroom door finally opened. Everything would have been fine if Keith had been dressed, but no, Keith was only wearing a towel when he stepped out.

Keith froze for a second before he spoke "Uh. Hi. Um, sorry, I forgot to grab clean clothes. So I'm just gonna-" and with that Keith quickly bolted into his bedroom.

Shiro was too distracted by Keith's lean body even form a single word before Keith disappeared from sight. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Keith attractive since the first day he met him, but what Shiro didn't realize was how much he found Keith attractive until he was praying that he wasn't still half hard by the time that Keith came back out of his room.

Once Keith joined Shiro on the couch, they picked up where they left off in Stranger things and ate breakfast. Shiro was hoping that things wouldn't be weird now because of what happened, and he got his answer after they finished eating. Just like yesterday Keith moved to cuddle in to his side, too engrossed in what was happening on screen to say anything.

They stayed like that for the most part, only moving to get more comfortable. During lunch they talked the possibly crashing one of Matt and Romelle's dates and how they would do it.

"Hey, do you want to go take Kosmo for a walk with me?" Keith asked as they were cleaning up from lunch.

Shiro nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

Once they got out of Keith apartment building, things just felt perfect. As they walked Keith's hand grazed Shiro's a couple of times, and he had to resist the urge to hold his hand. That was until he heard Keith take a deep breath right before he grabbed Shiro's hand.

"Keith?" Shiro said staring at their clasped hands.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Holding your hand, because I finally realized how oblivious you are and that you won't take the first step."

"What?"

"Matt and Romelle. And I can see the way you look at me."

Shiro didn't have a response, he was to scared to ruin the moment.

\---------------------------------

They had spent the rest of their walk with Kosmo in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a nice quiet. Even though they didn't talk, they continued to hold hands. They only let go of each other once they were back in Keith's apartment.

"So she really wasn't lying." Shiro mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Who wasn't lying about what?" Keith asked as he gave Kosmo a treat.

"Romelle." He paused to take a deep breath, "She yelled at me to ask you out last night before her and Matt left."

"And why haven't you?"

"Because I didn't know if my feelings were mutual." Shiro ducked his head.

"Okay, then. I like you and would like to go out on a date with you." Keith plopped down next to Shiro on the couch, "So would you like to go on a date to my couch to watch more Stranger Things and eat pizza with me?"

Shiro sneakily pinches his leg to make sure he isn't dreaming, "I couldn't think of a better first date."

\---------------------------------

They did just what Keith said, they picked up where they left off in their binge watch and they had Keith's favorite pizza delivered.

After the pizza was gone, they fell back to cuddling each other. This time though Shiro was laid down across the couch, with Keith laying on top of him. Shiro still played Keith's hair as they watched. The apartment was silent except for the sounds of the tv and Kosmo sleeping.

Keith turned his head to look at Shiro, "Hey, Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"God, yes, please."

Without missing a beat, Keith was pulling Shiro in to a kiss. Shiro's hands found their place at Keith's waist, while Keith's found theirs in Shiro's hair. Keith's lips felt like the softest thing that Shiro had ever felt in his entire life. Shiro felt like he was floating. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He ran his tongue along the seam of Keith's lips in a silent request, and Keith happily let Shiro in.

Shiro couldn't tell you how they stayed like this, they were on their own plane of existence. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been an hour, neither him or Keith could say. Once they pulled away, Keith's lips were red and kiss bitten. Shiro couldn't help but smile at what just happened.

"So, um." Keith mumbled, sounding shy for the first time tonight, "What would you like this to be labeled? Or if you don't want-"

Shiro cut Keith off before he could finish, "I would like to be able to call you my boyfriend? If that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay with me." Keith whispered before leaning in to kiss Shiro again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell me on Twitter (@lee_ships)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter (@lee_ships)


End file.
